


parasitic

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poor Ryuji, he's a good boy trapped in a bad boy body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: “I’m hurt on theinside,man!” Ryuji whines, throwing his hands in the air. “Why are people so scared of me?”“Cause you look like a punk,” Ann says, still grinning.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	parasitic

**Author's Note:**

> heavily heavily inspired by the park clean up scene in p5 royal

“Five hundred.”

“Scared of losing? Where’s your faith, leader?”

“I have plenty of faith, not a lot of cash.”

“Fair. How about you, Makoto?”

A thoughtful hum. “I’ll join Ann’s side as well.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Yeah, and poor, soon enough. You know how much I hate bad gambles. Yusuke?”

“I’m on the basis of whatever Akira wants—he’s paying for me.”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

“Oh, look there he is!” 

The four of them watch in anticipation as Ryuji tries to look as approachable as possible, a trembling hand holding a bright pink wallet he saw someone drop a few moments prior. He hunches in on himself, reducing his 5’9 to a 5’6—though everyone doubts that’ll make much of a difference. Tentatively, he taps the shoulder of the young woman.

She turns around, instinctively leaning away from him. Ann scoffs. “Let’s hope your bank account can handle this, Kurusu.”

“Just give him a minute.”

Ryuji tries to say something, but she quickly starts shaking her head and backing away, before half-running to the opposite direction.

Akira groans, throwing his head back as Ann and Makoto high five. “Woo! Let’s get some crepes, Makoto!”

Ryuji shuffles back, eyes downcast, wallet still hanging loosely in his hand. “That was a bust.”

“It’s alright, Ryuji,” Yusuke tries. “In animals, a fight-or-flight instinct runs in all of us, so the fact that neither you nor the woman were hurt is a victory.”

“I’m hurt on the _inside,_ man!” He whines, throwing his hands in the air. “Why are people so scared of me?”

“Cause you look like a punk,” Ann says, still grinning.

Ryuji groans, face flopping into Akira’s shoulder. Akira starts patting him on the head. “Thank you,” he says, voice muffled. 

“You know,” Akira says kindly. “How in _Transformers_ , everyone is scared of them even though they’re there to protect people?”

“Yeah?”

Akira pulls back and looks Ryuji in the eye. “You are Bumblebee.” 

Ryuji gasps, “For real?”

“For real. Come on, let’s go to the police station and turn in the wallet.”

“Oh, good idea!” They all start walking, but Ryuji pauses. “Wait, why aren’t I Optimus Prime?”

“That won’t work. I’m Optimus Prime. You’re blond.”

Ann frowns. “Then why aren’t I Bumblebee? At least _I’m_ naturally blonde.”

“I think you could pull off the Black Widow, Ann.” Makoto says, proud of the few pop culture references she knows. “She’s very powerful, and has guns.” 

“Does…” Yusuke wonders. “Does anyone know what a Transformer is?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but this is one of my favorite escaprils yet. maybe its because it has group dynamics?


End file.
